Call To Duty
by broncomap
Summary: Matt had been retired for 3 years, but Marshal Newly O'Brien comes with a request
1. Life is Good

Disclaimer - These characters are not mine. I do not profit from them and never intend to. I'm just making up stories.

Authors Note: I wrote a story called Decisions, Reactions & Change. This takes place 6 months later, but no need to read the other story. This stands on its own.

It was a fall evening, but the chill in the air already carried the feel of winter, and although the days had been sunny the more mountainous areas were already covered with snow. Matt was outside of his house, stomping the dirt off of his shoes before opening the door. He had just been in the lower acreage of his ranch looking over the yearlings he planned to put on auction in early spring. He was pleased. Most of them were beauties that were sure to bring an excellent price.

In the three years since he had retired as marshal Matt had built the KStar Ranch into a very successful and highly regarded operation. He and Kitty had laughingly agreed that sometimes it felt like a horse and baby ranch. Galena was 3 years old and the twins, Bessie and Hannah, had just celebrated their first birthday. Matt couldn't help but smile at the thought of his tiny read heads - the unexpected words and phrases that were always tumbling out of Galena's mouth, and way the twins were always tumbling as they started walking on their own.

Opening the door he entered the foyer and was greeted by Margaret Jones, affectionately called Pegs by everyone. Pegs was their housekeeper, all around helper and friend.

When Kitty had become pregnant with the twins it was clear early on that the pregnancy was going to be a difficult one. Matt wanted to hire household help so Kitty didn't have to do so much. She had resisted. She was worried about the expense and insisted that she could take care of her home and child herself. Then Doc threw his opinion in loud and clear, stating that it was essential that she get a lot of rest during the pregnancy. Doc's and Matt's insistence wore her down, and she truly didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her pregnancy, so she and Matt set about finding a housekeeper. The first two women they met with were all wrong for them, one was very formal and stern, and the other way too timid - then Pegs turned up.

Pegs was a widow of about fifty who had moved to Dodge with her much younger half-brother, Frank Clancy about 2 years before. Frank worked for the blacksmith and Pegs took care of their household needs. Around the same time a new schoolteacher came to Dodge, Mary Jane Harper. She was a pretty blond with fine features and a real sweetness about her. All of the school children loved her. Mary Jane and Frank met at a church social and hit it off immediately. After a short courtship they were married. As custom had it Mary Jane left her job as teacher when she became Frank's wife. Only single woman worked as teachers, part of their salary being the room and board provided by the families of students.

Mary Jane and Pegs liked each other very much, but the older woman thought it best for the young couple if she moved out, and let the couple be alone to build a life together.

Around that time, Pegs was in Mr. Jonas' store, and he mentioned that the Dillons were looking for help, saying emphatically that finer folks couldn't be found. After making an inquiry, she went to the ranch for an interview. As soon as Matt and Kitty met the energetic Pegs with her dancing dark eyes, ready smile and slight Irish brogue they were enchanted. Galena took to her right away, and climbed up onto her lap. On Pegs' part, the minute she walked into the Dillon's house she felt at home. She could see that it beautifully decorated in bright, attractive colors, but she could also see that it was a place filled with love and happiness. In fact, when she met Matt and Kitty she couldn't help but smile inwardly. She had never, ever seen two people so much in love.

Matt and Kitty described their life to her – a toddler, twins on the way, a ranch that had started making a profit but was still very much a work in progress - Pegs smiled at them and responded, "As my mother always said – 'full hands and a full heart.' Right then and there both the couple and Pegs knew that they were right for each other.

Later that year when the twins were newly born and things felt overwhelming to Matt and Kitty they'd repeat the quote to each other with a smile – 'full hands and a full heart.'

When Matt entered the house on that cold fall evening, Pegs was in the foyer holding 1-year-old Hannah. As he hung up his coat, his little girl started squirming and holding her arms out, calling "Papa, papa."

Matt smiled and took her in his arms. He kissed her cheek, and held her in one arm. Pegs chuckled, "Your girls sure love being with their daddy."

Kitty came out from the kitchen holding Bessie, she had been cooking and had a bit of flour on the tip of her nose. Matt walked over and kissed her nose and then her lips, lingering there for a few seconds. When their lips separated, Kitty smiled, "Matt, could you take Bessie too? Pegs and I want to finish making dinner. Doc is already here. He's in the den with Galena. Festus and Abigail should be here soon."

Matt nodded and took Bessie in his other arm. He gave Kitty another quick kiss and headed toward the den.

As he neared the door of the den, Matt carefully set the twins down on their feet and stooped over so he give a hand to each. Doc grinned when he saw the stooped over Matt, his big feet taking tiny, tiny steps, with a twin on each side holding onto one of his long fingers. Doc whispered to Galena, who was sitting on his lap, "Just look at your sisters. They are walking."

Galena shook her head saying seriously, "They're trying Grandpa, but they sure fall down a lot."

Matt and Doc laughed. Matt sat down in the chair next to Doc and sat each of the twins on the floor front of them with their dolls.

Doc looked at Matt, "Matt who would have ever thought that Festus would be getting married? I'll tell you something, he'd never have had the nerve to propose if he wasn't earning a good living as foreman of your ranch."

Matt reached over and helped little Hannah take hold of her doll, "Maybe Doc, all I can say is I'm sure glad for them that they reconnected. They were childhood friends until her grandma sent her off to school. It was quite a co-incidence that she moved to Dodge a couple of years ago. Festus saw her sitting in the window of the dress shop sewing, and they picked up where they left off."

Matt heard a knock on the door and called out, "Come on in, it's open."

A few seconds later Abigail and Festus walked into the den. Matt stood and went over to the couple. "I'm glad to see you both, I understand a date has been set for the wedding."

Abigail smiled, "Yes, a month from today. We'll tell you all about it over dinner, but right now if you'll excuse me I'll go see if Kitty and Pegs need any help in the kitchen."

Abigail hurried into the kitchen and Festus immediately sat down on the floor and started playing with Bessie and Hannah. Galena giggled and slid off Doc's lap to join them.

Doc shook his head, "You see Matt, when you look down on the floor the only way you can tell that one isn't a child is by his whiskers."

Festus replied without even looking up, "You ole scudder, you be quiet and let a body have some fun."

Doc was about to answer, but Kitty came in to announce that dinner was ready, and the conversation was cut mercifully short.

Everyone went into the dining room and sat down. The food looked delicious and was plentiful – bread, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, collard greens, yams and there was a promise of apple pie to follow. Matt looked around the table. Kitty was glowing, and had never looked more beautiful to him. Festus and Abigail were in great spirits. Doc was looking at his grandchildren with pride and Pegs was obviously enjoying herself. The twins were in high chairs and Galena on the booster seat, that Matt had made for her. Matt had one of those rare moments in life when time slows for a few seconds, to let you appreciate how blessed you are.

As everyone started digging in, spirits were high. The twins were quite a sight with more mashed potato on their faces then had gone into their bellies. Festus and Abigail were talking excitedly about their upcoming wedding and then Doc was telling everyone the story about the foolish farmer that managed to get his arm stuck in his own fence. Galena made everyone laugh when she looked at Matt's plate and said in amazement, "Papa, you made a mountain."

Through the chatter and laughter a knock on the front door was heard. Pegs quickly rose, "I'll get it."

A few minutes later she returned to the table and looked at Matt. "It's Marshal O'Brien, Matt. He wants to talk to you."

"Pegs, he should join us for dinner. Kitty we can set another place can't we? There's plenty of food."

Kitty smiled and nodded happily. She started to stand to get another place setting. Pegs lightly put her hand on Kitty's shoulder and continued speaking to Matt, "I invited him in, but he said he couldn't stay. He asked me to get you, he said it was urgent that he speak to you."

Matt put his napkin on the table and looked at Kitty. She looked back. They shared an unspoken acknowledgement that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Matt excused himself and rose from the table to go and speak to Marshal Newly O'Brien.

TBC


	2. Choice

Matt left the dinning room. There was silence around the table as everyone watched him go. Pegs didn't know quite what to think. She hadn't been in Dodge when Matt had been marshal, but had heard talk. Folks said that he had brought law to a lawless place and somehow made it stick. By the time she and her brother had arrived, Dodge was far from lawless. She didn't know the particulars of Matt's past as marshal, but now as she looked at Kitty she saw more than concern in her face, there was a definite hint of fear.

Doc and Festus also looked at Kitty, and immediately knew what she was feeling. After a few seconds of silence Doc tried to start the conversation going again, "Well Kitty I see the twins are walking now."

Kitty nodded and smiled a distracted smile as her eyes lingered on the doorway that Matt had just gone through. Everyone struggled to get the conversation back on track and to recover the mood that had so easily filled the room just seconds before, but a cloud of uncertainty hung over the table.

Matt went to the front door of the house. He had a feeling of unease as he opened it and went outside, "Hello Newly, good to see you. Come on in, join us for dinner."

Newly shook Matt's outstretched hand, "Matt, thanks but I can't."

Matt closed the door behind him, "What's on your mind?"

Newly took a breath, "Matt remember a man named Hank Wilson?"

Matt nodded, "Of course, I arrested him must be 9 or 10 years ago. He got life in prison."

Newly nodded, "That's right. You went after him and his brother when they robbed the bank in Dodge. His brother was killed in the shoot out with you." Newly paused for a second, "Matt, Wilson has escaped from prison. The warden thinks he had outside help because he immediately connected with some unsavory types from his past. I won't go into detail about how it unfolded, but he is holding hostages in an abandoned house in the high country."

Matt responded, "I'm sorry to hear that Newly, but what does it have to do with me?"

Newly didn't look happy as he continued, "Matt, he is saying that tomorrow afternoon he will kill the hostages, unless he can exchange them for you. So I'm asking you to ride up there with me and my deputies. I figure we'll go there and figure something out. You being there will likely buy us some time."

Matt's face was a blank mask as he replied, "Newly, you know as well as I do what the chances are for those hostages no matter what I do."

Newly answered, "I know, their chances of surviving are slim, very slim at best but if you don't come they are dead for sure."

Matt's expression didn't change, "Newly, I have a wife and three young children to think about now."

Newly nodded, "I know that too Matt, but I'm hoping it won't come close to a hostage swap. I'm hoping we will find a way out of it, but we can't do that unless you are in the picture. Matt, what would you be doing if you were in my place?"

Matt was silent so Newly continued, "Look, I'm not asking you to decide now. I'm heading up there with my deputies tomorrow morning. I'd appreciate if you'd ride into Dodge early tomorrow and give me an answer one way or the other, whatever it is."

Matt nodded and went back into the house. Newly watched him for a few seconds before mounting his horse and riding away.

Matt walked into his home and stood just inside of the entrance thinking. Just minutes before he had been sitting at dinner filled with good spirits. Now suddenly, he felt weighed down by the burden of responsibility that he had carried for so long, and had set aside three years before.

He took a deep breath and walked into the dining room saying with forced good cheer, "I hope there's some left for me."

He could feel Kitty's eyes on him and returned her gaze. It was one of those times that he wished she couldn't read him like a book, but she could.

Dinner continued pleasantly, but never regained the happy spirits it had started with. After dinner everyone contributed to the clean-up efforts. Finally the table was cleared and all of the dishes were washed and put away. Festus left with Abigail to see her back to her room in Ma Smalley's rooming house in Dodge. Matt and Kitty told Pegs to call it a day, and she returned to the cabin she lived in on the ranch. Doc decided to spend the night. He knew he was always welcome, and he felt he might be needed that night.

Once the guests had left, Matt and Kitty took the twins upstairs to put them to bed. Galena sat on Doc's lap in the den, listening to a story.

The couple spoke of nothing of consequence as they washed and diapered the twins, and dressed them in warm nightgowns. Lifting the girls into the crib that was across the room from their bed, Matt and Kitty covered them with blankets, before kissing them goodnight.

Holding hands they went downstairs and saw that Galena had fallen asleep in Doc's arms. Moving towards their daughter Matt put his hand on Kitty's arm and said quietly, "Let me take her." Kitty stood aside and nodded.

Matt carried Galena upstairs to her room. She barely woke as he washed her face and changed her into her nightclothes. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on her forehead. At that moment he wanted to keep her in his sight forever. He lingered for another moment before he sighed and went downstairs to join Kitty and Doc in the den.

Kitty had a glass of brandy ready for him. He sat down and took a sip before relating everything that Newly had said.

Doc reacted first, "You're not going are you? You're not even thinking of going – you have three little angels up there counting on you. Don't forget about that, don't forget about that for one second."

Kitty's eyes were on Matt as they had been from the second he had started talking. She said softly, "Doc, he has to go."

Matt didn't say anything but kept his eyes locked onto hers.

Doc continued, "For heaven's sake he does not have to go. There is a choice here. Matt, you turned in that badge three years ago. For twenty years you did your duty better than any other man could. Others tried and failed but you changed things like no one else was able to. Now enough's enough. There are limits to what any one man can be asked to do."

Kitty continued looking at Matt as she spoke "Doc, we are not talking about being a lawman, we are talking about the fact that innocent people are likely to die if Matt doesn't go, isn't that right Cowboy?"

Kitty knew what the man she had loved for more than half her life had to do. He wouldn't be that man, if he didn't. That was the terrible fact of it. If innocent people died when Matt might have been able to prevent it, it would change him. It would change them. There was no choice, no matter how badly she, Matt and Doc wanted there to be.

Matt didn't say anything. He just looked into Kitty's eyes and nodded. He stood and reached for his wife's hand. All he said was " Goodnight Doc," as he and Kitty walked upstairs. Doc looked on shaking his head sadly at the two people he loved so much.

Matt and Kitty walked up the stairs to their room, arms wrapped around each other's waists. They prepared for bed in silence and, as was their habit went to Galena's room to check on her, and then kissed the sleeping twins before getting into bed.

Lying side by side, Kitty rolled over into Matt's arms, "Make love to me." Matt kissed her deeply on the lips. and then gently kissed her up and down her body, the body he knew and loved so well. He caressed her breasts and touched her, giving her pleasure as only he could and then feeling her desire, entered her body with his own desire, passion and love. They were both satisfied and spent and yet knowing the parting that morning would bring longed for each other.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning before dawn, Kitty woke to find Matt dressing. Thousands of times, when he was marshal, she had watched Matt dress in the predawn light knowing he was going off into danger. She had thought those days were over. She knew that he had too.

Matt stood and walked over to the crib and looked at the sleeping twins for a few seconds. Then he turned and looked at Kitty, she was so beautiful. He walked to the side of the bed, bent down and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. Finally he stood and said, "I'll see you later."

He walked out of the room and started down the stairs, but stopped to turn and go into Galena's room. She was still asleep. Looking at her sweet face, he brushed a stray red curl off her forehead. She stirred, and in a sleepy voice said, "papa." Matt looked at her, "Sweetheart, I have to take a little trip."

Galena opened her eyes, clear blue eyes meeting clear blue eyes, "Are you selling horses papa?"

Matt smiled. He knew that his daughter's only experience with him being away was when he took horses to be sold.

"No sweetheart, I'm going to help Uncle Newly catch some bad men."

"All right papa." Galena smiled the smile of innocence and went back to sleep, as Matt left to ride into Dodge.

TBC


	3. Deal

Dodge

It was not long after dawn, and Marshal Newly O'Brien was in his office with his two deputies, Patrick and Sean McGuire. The brothers had been deputies in Dodge for the past 6 months, and even though they were brothers and loved one other, they were as different as men could be. Patrick the older of the two was 32. Tall, lean and clean-shaven, with light brown hair and green eyes, he tended to look on the bright side of things. Sean was 30. He was shorter than average with a solid, boxy build. His eyes and hair were very dark brown, and he sported a handlebar mustache. He tended to think the worst until proven otherwise, and the otherwise had better be proven.

Newly was unlocking the rifle rack as Patrick and Sean sat next to the desk drinking coffee. Sean put his cup down and looking at no one said, "We should get going. Dillon won't show."

Newly pulled a rifle from the rack and laid it across the desk as he replied, "He'll show, and he'll come with us. He is Matt Dillon."

Sean snorted, "I know Dillon's reputation, but it can't be half true. Anyway, he's a rancher now." Those last two words were spoken with contempt.

Newly continued removing rifles from the rack, "The reputation – it's true - in fact you haven't heard the half of it, and rancher or not, he's still Matt Dillon."

Patrick silently listened and continued to drink his coffee. He had heard about Dillon, and had also wondered how much was true. Unlike his brother, he figured if what folks said was even somewhat true, Dillon would ride with them.

Sean scowled and standing up, picked up a rifle, "Well, I'm getting ready to ride. We can't wait forever for Dillon."

He walked outside buttoning his coat in the cold fall weather. As he was readying his gear he heard a horse approaching in the early morning quiet. Looking over he saw a man who had to be Matt Dillon riding towards him.

Dillon stopped in front of the marshal's office and remained seated on his horse. He looked down at the deputy, "I'm Matt Dillon, I figure you've been expecting me."

Sean looked up. He was not a man prone to being easily impressed, that was a flaw he ascribed to his older brother, but the man sitting on the horse was mighty impressive. It wasn't only the man's considerable size, it was the authority in his voice and the steadiness in his gaze. Sean felt that he was being sized up quickly and likely accurately in just an instant.

Sean nodded, "I'm Deputy Sean McGuire."

Just then Patrick and Newly stepped out from the office. Newly walked over to Matt as if expecting him, and handed up a rifle assuming that Matt was joining them, "I didn't know if you'd bring one of these."

Matt waved the rifle away, "I have one, but you go ahead and bring that one along, we might need an extra."

No one spoke as Newly, Patrick and Sean got their gear ready and mounted. The four men headed north, leading two spare horses.

Matt rode beside Newly, "All right, suppose you tell me about these hostages and the situation."

Newly nodded, "Wilson broke out of prison and was joined by a couple of men. One called Tate and the other Morgan. Both have been charged with crimes in the past but never convicted. Apparently they are friends of Wilson and his brother going way back. Anyway, when Wilson escaped they joined up with him quick. That's why the warden thinks they were in on it. They robbed some poor farmers and homesteaders not banks, stage coaches or stores, so it seems that hostages, not wealth has been the goal."

Matt was looking straight ahead as Newly continued, "They robbed a homesteading family – a woman, man and infant. The man died trying to protect his wife and baby. Wilson took them as hostages. Maybe he got some valuables in the process, but it couldn't have amounted to much. Next they robbed a dirt farm owned by an old couple that was just scraping by. You know the type, Matt. They took the old couple with them, and again couldn't have gotten much of value. The last place they went was a small farm. They forced a woman and her 8-year-old daughter to go with them. The husband wasn't home at the time. In fact, I haven't been able to find him, so I'm not sure there is a husband."

Matt took it all in and put it succinctly, "They have an old couple, two women, an infant and little girl. They didn't get much money and are not asking for ransom, they just want me."

Newly responded, "That's about the size of it Matt. I'm hoping to be able to do something when we get there."

Matt stated directly, "Any idea of what?"

Newly looked a little sheepish as he shook his head.

Matt looked at him for a second or two and then kicked his horse to move faster. "Let's get a move on."

The McGuire brothers found something in common just then – a growing respect for a former US Marshal.

The four men had the house in sight and stopped a safe distance away. Matt dismounted and the others followed. The house was at the bottom of a slope. It looked like it had snowed heavily the night before. The slope, the roof of the house and the ground around was covered with fresh snow. It was still early, but the sun was strong and already melting the snow in patches, while other spots were icy.

Matt stood within hearing distance of the house and pointing his rifle towards it yelled, "Wilson, it's Matt Dillon. Release those hostages."

Wilson kicked open the door but stood inside out of rifle range, "Dillon throw down that rifle, take off your gun belt and walk in here. That's when I'll release these fine, fine citizens."

Matt shouted back, "No go Wilson. If I come in there while you still have the hostages, I have no guarantee that you won't kill them."

Wilson snorted, "Dillon, if I release them, I have no guarantee that you'll come in.

Dillon turned to Newly and the McGuire brothers, "Any ideas?"

Patrick answered, "Well two of us could go around to the back and the four of us could rush the place."

Newly answered immediately, "They'd start shooting, we want to avoid getting those people killed, remember?"

Sean looked at Newly, "I think we should leave. Then it's all up to him. I know it's risky, but that's what I think we should do."

Matt didn't wait for any more ideas, and yelled back, "Wilson, I'm not coming in until those hostages are released."

"Dillon, if you don't come now. I'm going to start shooting them right now."

Matt yelled back, "Wilson, with those hostages dead, we'll gun you and your friends down, no doubt about it."

The two men with Wilson, Tate and Morgan were starting to panic. Tate said, "Wilson, let them go, we don't want no part of this no more."

Wilson's shook his head and said, "Shut up Tate, I'm thinking. Something you and your buddy here aren't capable of."

Wilson yelled to Matt, "I'll let two go. When they get halfway to you, you throw out your rifle, gun and gun belt and walk to me."

Matt yelled back, "Not good enough Wilson. Let them all go – all of them. When they are half way to me, I'll walk to you unarmed."

Tate shook Wilson's arm, "Do as he says." Morgan agreed.

Wilson shook Tate off, "Dillon, if I release all of them, I have no bargaining chips. You will try something, you and the men who are with you. I'll let 4 go and keep the woman and baby. That's my best offer Dillon. That or I'll start killing them now, starting with the baby."

Matt whispered to Newly, "That's the best we can do right now. It's more than I thought he'd offer."

Newly put his hand on Matt's arm, "Matt – no. Don't negotiate. You've never made deals."

Matt looked at Newly, "You're wrong Newly. Sometimes a deal is the best you can do. Once I'm in there I'll have to try to disarm them. You and your deputies stay alert to the situation, and move in when you get a chance."

Matt yelled to Wilson, "Deal. As soon as four are halfway to us I'll walk towards you unarmed.

Wilson yelled back, "All right Dillon. I'm sending out four. Any funny business, the woman and baby are dead. Another thing, once you're in here I'd better see your men ride off."

Out walked the elderly couple, and the woman with her 8-year-old daughter. As soon as the released hostages reached the halfway point, Matt threw down his rifle, took off his gun belt, put his hands up and walked towards the cabin. He was surprised that he wasn't shot down in cold blood as he walked.

When Matt was a couple of feet in front of the house, Wilson emerged pointing a rifle at him, "I don't trust you Dillon. You might be hiding a weapon under that coat. Take the coat off and throw it off to the side." Matt did as he was told. Wilson yelled to his men, "One of you come out here and pat Dillon down to make sure he isn't hiding a gun or a knife." Tate came out and did as Wilson ordered. Satisfied that Dillon wasn't hiding a weapon, Wilson motioned towards the cabin with his rifle and Matt went in. A terrified woman sat off to the side clutching her infant tightly to her breast.

The Dillon Ranch

Kitty and Pegs were going through their morning routine as if it was any other day, but it wasn't any other day. Pegs saw Kitty check the clock 5 times in as many minutes, "Kitty dear, he's only been gone since early this morning."

Kitty shook her head with a little smile. "I know Pegs, and watching the clock won't bring him back sooner. I just wish I knew what was happening."

Pegs looked at Kitty with new kind of understanding and admiration, "I always knew you were a strong woman, but I never fully appreciated what you must have gone through for the 20 years that Matt was marshal. 20 years and you stayed with him."

Kitty gave a little laugh, "Oh, we had some real good fights over what I would now and then call – that damn badge. I left a few times, but I always came back. I even had a brief flirtation with another man a couple of years before Matt retired, but in my heart I always knew that I had to be with Matt. I belong with him – always have, always will. And Pegs, if there was ever a man who was worth it all, it's Matt."

Kitty paused before adding, "The thing is Pegs, I thought those times were over, and this came out of nowhere. It took me off guard. It really took me off guard."


	4. Nature

Inside the house Matt put his hands down, and quickly assessed the situation. Wilson had a rifle. Tate was wearing a gun belt. Morgan had a knife in his waist belt and was standing next to a rifle that he could easily reach. Matt could see how nervous Tate and Morgan were, and figured that if he could get Wilson's rifle away from him he had a chance.

He turned to the woman who was clutching her baby, "Are you all right?"

The terrified woman nodded, as she pressed her baby even closer.

Matt continued, "What's your name?"

Before the woman could respond Wilson stepped in front of Matt and pressed the end of a rifle against his chest, "Names don't matter Dillon, they don't matter at all."

Matt responded, "All right Wilson, names don't matter. I'm here now, let them go."

Tate and Morgan quickly moved towards the woman to help her stand.

Wilson yelled at them, "Leave her be boys. We don't want to just kill Dillon we want to make him suffer. I thought about Dillon the whole time I was in prison. I thought about him night and day. My brother Jimmy suffered before he died from the bullet Dillon put in him. My brother Jimmy screamed with pain. I can still hear it in my head. I kept figuring ways I could make Dillon suffer like that. I thought about torture, even pictured how I'd do it, but by my figuring that somehow wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for Dillon. I'll tell you, as hard as I thought during all that time in prison, I couldn't figure out the best way to get back at Dillon." Wilson stopped and gave a harsh laugh, "Now it's come to me. I'll make Dillon watch that woman and baby be shot with him knowing that he has no way to stop it. He'll watch them suffer and die and know that he's the only reason for it. Once we see him witness that and ponder on it some, we'll kill him."

Outside of the cabin

The old couple, George and Sarah, reached the marshal and his deputies first with Claire and her little girl Alice not far behind them. Newly, Patrick and Sean rushed to them and were relieved to find that although they were shaken, they were physically unharmed. Newly gathered them together, "I want you folks to get out of here. We don't know what's going to happen, but there is likely to be gunfire. We have 2 horses you can use. I want you to mount up and ride back to your homes."

George shook his head, "It just ain't right - Matt Dillon going in there to save an old man like me. I'm more than 70 years old, how much longer am I gonna live anyways? Besides, that woman and infant being in there is a terrible thing. The woman said her baby was just 4 weeks old. I'm not leaving. I may be old, but I'm capable with a gun. I want to stay and help."

Newly took George seriously, and thought before answering. "I know what you mean, sir, but I'll tell you the best way for you to help. You and your wife get on one horse, and we'll help Claire and Alice on to the other, and you lead Claire and Alice back to their farm. Make sure they get there safely and have what they need, especially since it seems we might be in for some bad weather. That's how Matt Dillon would want you to help."

George thought for a few seconds and nodded, "If that's what you think, I'll see to the safety of our little group, but you three figure out a way to save those that are in the house. I have my responsibility and you have yours."

George mounted and Sean helped Martha up in front of him. Newly helped Claire on to the other horse and Patrick carefully lifted little Alice to sit in front of her.

Newly handed the spare rifle up to George. "Just in case." The old man nodded and the released hostages rode off.

Newly, Patrick and Sean watched them go for a few seconds and then tried try to decide on their next move.

Patrick spoke first, "Well, they should be releasing that woman and baby any time now."

Sean rolled his eyes in frustration at his older brother, "Patrick, why would they release them now that they have what they want? At least there are only three hostages now, counting Matt – and he by all accounts, is a resourceful man."

Newly looked back at the house, "I'm sure they're watching us. Let's mount and start riding away from the slope as if we were leaving. Part way down, when they can no longer see us, you two circle around one way and I'll circle around the other. That's our best chance to be ready to surprise them."

Inside the cabin

Tate and Morgan were arguing with Wilson. Morgan was agitated, "We don't want to kill no woman and baby. We went along with you because you wanted to get Dillon. He killed your brother Jimmy, and we liked Jimmy. We liked Jimmy a lot, but we don't take with killing no woman and baby."

Tate agreed, "We ain't going to stand for it. We ain't."

Wilson was waving his rifle around as he looked at Tate and Morgan. He didn't want to kill them, he really didn't. On the other hand he just had to make Dillon watch that woman and baby be killed. That was his plan, and he would see it through, he had to have that satisfaction. If he had to kill Tate and Morgan, so be it.

Matt was looking for an opening, any kind of chance to take action. With Wilson's attention on his two comrades, Matt moved to stand in front of the woman and child and whispered to the woman, "Get on the floor."

The woman quickly went to the floor and was on her stomach with her baby held close to her chest.

Matt angled to stay in front of her giving her cover. He wanted Wilson to get flustered. Matt hoped there would be a chance to grab Wilson's rifle, but if he couldn't and Wilson shot him, at least there's would be no reason for the madman to shoot the woman and infant, and if he wanted to, it looked like his Tate and Morgan would stop him.

Suddenly Matt heard a loud crack and a thundering groan, followed by a monsterous roar. The last thing he felt was the house moving as he was knocked to the floor.

Outside the Cabin

Newly, Patrick and Sean were riding away from the cabin in the direction of Dodge. They didn't look back until they knew they were out of the line of vision of anyone looking from the house. They had reached the point where they were going to separate and circle back when they heard weird and deafening sounds.

Sean looked back quickly and yelled out, "Hells, bells."

Newly and Patrick turned and looked. A torrent of snow roared down the mountain slope at breakneck speed – they couldn't believe what they were witnessing - an avalanche was crashing into the house.

The gusts of wind and snow from the avalanche were so strong that it almost knocked them off of their horses and the trio had no choice but to quickly continue descending away from slope. They'd return as soon as they could to look for survivors.

Dodge

Doc was in Dodge seeing to a few patients and consulting with young Dr. David Telsey. Telsey had joined Doc's practice about a year before. He was a nice man and a good doctor, and after a year folks were finally coming to trust and accept him.

With Doctor Telsey taking on more and more responsibility, Doc was able to call more of his time his own. He had been spending as much time as he could at the KStar Ranch with Matt, Kitty and his grandkids (not biologically, but in truth).

When he had arrived in Dodge late that morning he explained to David that he would be heading back to the ranch in the evening, and wasn't sure when he'd get back to Dodge. He planned to stay at the ranch until Matt returned.


	5. Reality

Newly and his deputies stayed on horseback a safe distance from the avalanche, Newly looking back in horror. Patrick muttered under his breath, "Maybe Matt's all right. Him and that woman and baby."

Newly heard the deputy and responded, "I sure wish nature was selective in that way, and every disaster picked its victims wisely."

Sean looked grim, "I've seen what the force of an avalanche can do – houses crushed, trees uprooted - hell, I know of a whole town being destroyed by an avalanche, and there being no survivors."

They sat on their horses, there was nothing else to do. After the disaster had run its course and settled, an eerie feeling came over them, as an un-natural quiet replaced the terrible roaring. Newly started slowly riding, "Let's see how close we can get to the house."

The snow was so deep they couldn't get close, but could see the spot where the house had stood. The building was gone, just not there. It had been totally crushed. They saw a few scraps of wood and metal that had been lifted and thrown a good distance before landing in tall evergreen trees. The snow on top of the house was 8 to 10 feet deep and had to weigh tons. Now the sky had darkened and snow was falling heavily adding to it.

Newly was filled with guilt, thinking he should have found a way out of the situation without involving Matt. It had been his job to find a solution, not Matt's. He should have left the man in peace with his family, and his new life.

Seeing the look on Newly's face, Patrick put his hand on the marshal's arm, "Don't blame your self. No one could be have predicted that avalanche. The conditions just came together." Patrick looked back at the place where the house had stood and shook his head sadly, "We have to admit though that no one could be alive under there. All we can do is dig his body out as soon as we can, so there's something to bury."

Sean stared same spot saying sourly, "That's not going to happen any time soon. Spring if we're lucky." Turning his horse to leave he continued, "No point in staying, we should head back to town. It's snowing so hard, pretty soon we won't be able to see where we're going."

Newly followed, resigned to the task he knew was facing him, "You're right, let's get going." He knew he had to tell Kitty.

They reached Dodge where it was barely snowing. It was hard to believe what nature had just delivered just 7 or so miles to the north.

Newly forced himself to look up towards Doc's office, and saw that a light was on. He knew that had to be his first stop.

Newly climbed the stairs with dread in his heart and knocked. Opening the door Doc said, "Oh good, Newly you're back. I was just about to head out to the ranch. Did Matt, go directly there?"

Newly looked at Doc, not able to say the words.

Doc saw the look, "Matt's hurt? I'll grab my bag, take me to him."

Newly continued to look without speaking.

Doc took it in, "Oh no. Not now, not after he survived all those years."

Newly didn't move, "Doc, I need you to come with me to tell Kitty. I need you and she'll need you."

Doc felt a wave of grief the likes of which he had never felt before. He was reeling, but he reached out and steadied himself holding on to the back of a chair."

Finally he took hold of himself and simply said, "Let's go."

Doc and Newly rode in Doc's buggy. Neither said a word – both thinking about Matt, and what he had meant in their lives – Kitty, who had been Matt's love for so long and the three little girls who would never really know him. They reached the ranch only too soon.

Doc knocked on the door and Pegs answered. Seeing the two men she started to smile and welcome them but saw the look on their faces. She whispered, "Kitty's in the den."

Pegs led the men to the doorway of the den. It was after dinner and Kitty was playing with the girls before putting the twins to bed. When she heard footsteps she turned and looked up, hoping it was Matt. Seeing Doc and Newly, she sensed that something was wrong and walked over to them. Then she saw their faces. The look they shared could only mean one thing. She spoke softly, "Say it, I won't believe it until someone says it."

Newly whispered the words he hadn't yet voiced, "I'm sorry, Matt is dead."

Kitty closed her eyes for a second and opened them, "Say it again."

With pain in his voice Newly whispered, "Kitty, Matt is dead."

Kitty froze, she didn't know what to do or say.

Newly was trying to explain, "Matt was in the building trying to save hostages. There was an avalanche. The building was crushed by tons of snow and ice.

Doc could see that Kitty had stopped listening and took her by the arm, "Let's go upstairs."

Kitty shook her head staring straight ahead.

Doc looked at Pegs and she nodded, "Pegs will take care of the girls. Newly will find Festus, and Abigail will be here soon too. Let's you and me go upstairs."

Kitty was in shock and didn't know what else to do, so she allowed Doc to lead her up the stairs.

Sitting on the side of her bed Doc held her hand, "Kitty, I want to give you something to help you sleep."

Kitty shook her head, "What's the point Doc? It won't bring Matt back."

"I know honey, but the days and weeks ahead are going to be hard. You should sleep tonight."

Kitty looked at her old friend and sighed, "All right Doc, give me your drugs, but it's not just days and weeks that are going to be hard, it will be every day and every week for the rest of my life."

Kitty swallowed the drink that Doc gave to her. Lying on her bed she quickly fell into a deep, drug induced sleep. Doc removed her shoes and covered her with blankets before going back downstairs to the kitchen.

The three little ones were there with Pegs, Newly and Festus. The children were fussy. They had picked up on the dark atmosphere now permeating the household and wanted their mama and papa. Doc put Galena on his lap and held her tight. Pegs took the twins upstairs and put them to bed.

She came down to get Galena, but the 3-year-old kept insisting that her papa or mama had to tuck her in. She refused to go upstairs with anyone else. Finally Doc cajoled her into letting him put her to bed. He took her upstairs and after a long fairy tale and a lot of cuddling she finally fell asleep.

With Kitty and the children asleep, the others gathered to talk. Newly explained everything in detail – the hostages – the trade - the sudden avalanche that had crushed the house, and finally what he saw then he tried to return to site of the house.

Festus spoke first, "Newly, where in tarnation is the body? We gotta have a proper burial for Matthew. Kitty will need that."

Newly spoke with anger and hurt, "You have to understand, there was an avalanche. An avalanche, can't you understand that, an avalanche. The house Matt was in was totally crushed. 8 maybe 10 feet of snow and ice is piled on top and around, and it's still snowing. We won't be able to dig those bodies out for a while, a good long while. If it really freezes over maybe even spring."

Doc stood up and spoke angrily pointing a finger at Newly, "Newly, don't tell us what we have to understand, you have to understand that Festus is right. We need to bury the body. Kitty needs it. Hell, I need it – folks for miles around will need it when word gets out."

Newly stood, and in his frustration shouted loudly, "It's impossible. We can't get to the body."

Doc shouted back, "Newly, you're the one who came here and asked Matt to go I told him not to go, but you made him feel like it was his responsibility. The least you can do is return his body to his widow."

Pegs stood suddenly and raised her voice, saying sharply, "Stop it." Surprised at her tone the men stopped talking and turned towards her. "First of all lower your voices. You don't want to wake Kitty or the children." Pegs stopped and looked from one to the other, "Listen, you have all suffered a great loss and you all wish it could be different but yelling isn't going to bring him back or help Kitty or the girls." Pegs gave a giant sigh before continuing, "Could we just figure out how we are going to get through the next few days?"

Everyone looked at Pegs and took a breath. Doc rubbed his mustache, "You're right, Pegs. Newly, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I just said. We have to be here for Kitty, and help her plan a future without Matt." Doc slowly sat down and repeated the words softly, "a future without Matt." Looking around he added, "And soon there will be a memorial service to help with."


	6. Plans

The Ranch

Kitty woke up feeling groggy. She had a vague but overwhelming sense that something terrible had happened. She looked at the clock, and wondered she how she could have slept so late. Turning over she saw the un-slept in side of the bed and it all flooded back to her, the reality that Matt was dead. She sat up and realized that she was still in the clothes she had put on the morning before. Hearing a knock at her door, she sat on the side of the bed, and rubbed her temples as she said quietly, "Come in."

Doc walked in and sat next to her. Without even looking up Kitty asked softly, "Where are girls?"

Doc took Kitty's hand. "They are downstairs with Pegs and Abigail. Bess Ronniger is coming over and Hannah will be here as soon as the Long Branch is staffed. We're all here to help Kitty."

Kitty nodded and said in a whisper, "You know something Doc? Not one second in my entire life will go by, when I won't feel the lack of Matt. I'll always have that emptiness, but the girls won't remember him." Kitty shook her head in sorrow, "They won't remember, but I swear Doc, they'll know him - I'll tell them everything and every detail. I'll tell them about the father and the man Matt was, every day – every single day."

Doc squeezed her hand, tears now filling his eyes, "You won't be alone in that Kitty, you won't be alone."

Kitty turned towards her old friend and held out her arms, "Oh Doc, I know how much you love him. How much you'll miss him."

Doc and Kitty held each other for long minutes. Finally they wiped their tears and stood side by side. Kitty looked straight ahead and swallowed hard. Words came tumbling out, "Doc, what am I going to do – the ranch – the girls – what am I going to do? I can't run a ranch. I can run a saloon, but I don't have a saloon, besides I wouldn't want to raise the girls in a saloon. On maybe that wouldn't be bad, I just don't know. It's all so confusing. I have to support myself, and three little girls. What am I going to do?"

Doc took Kitty's chin and turned her face to look at his, "Kitty, I've been talking to Festus. He said that Matt had plans for the ranch laid out clearly, and in explicit detail for the next few months. Festus is sure he can oversee the plans with my help with the reading of documents and such. I'm staying right here Kitty. For the next few months Festus and I will keep things going. Dr. Telsey can take care of doctoring on his own."

Doc took a deep breathe, "Kitty that will give you a few months to work things out, and have the time to sell the ranch at a good price. What I'm saying is that right now you can just take things one day at a time. You don't have to try to make any big plans for the future right away."

Kitty gave Doc a tender kiss on his cheek, "Thank you. I'll get dressed now and come downstairs to be with our children - mine and Matt's.

Newly

It was early afternoon and Newly was saddling his horse. He hadn't slept all night, it was 3:00 in the morning when he just gave up trying. Images of Matt, Matt and Kitty, and their children flooded his grieving and guilt filled mind. Newly was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Patrick and Sean standing next to him until Patrick spoke, "We're going with you."

Newly looked at them, "Going where?"

Patrick mounted his horse, "Back to the site of the avalanche. Don't we want to see if we can get any closer to the house? You never know maybe we'll find something."

Sean also mounted, "Finding something would be a miracle and I don't believe in miracles. I'm coming along to make sure my brother doesn't do anything to make matters worse."

Newly gave Sean a half smile, "You mean not do any more damage, in case there is a miracle to mess up?"

Sean shrugged and Newly looked at him and then at his brother, "Thanks, I'm glad for the help."

The three men rode off, each carrying in his heart a sliver of hope that they would find something – even Sean. After riding a just few miles north they could feel the drop in temperature. Riding on, the snow got deeper and deeper as they went, until they reached the point where it was too deep for a horse to continue. Newly wondered if they should try to dig a path to get further, but knew it would take an army of men to dig a path to the place where the house once stood, and it had started snowing again.

The three looked north to where the house had been. It had been the only building for miles around. There was no sign of any building, and no sign of any life. The three men sat in silence staring at the snow and ice until Newly said, "No miracle boys, no miracle."

They rode back to Dodge in silence, knowing there was no miracle for Matt, or anyone else who had been in that house when the avalanche struck.

The Ranch

Festus called a meeting of the ranch hands. The KStar had grown large enough that Matt had 10 hired hands in addition to Fetus working for him.

The men had already heard the news of Matt's death. News like that spreads like wild fire in any workplace. The atmosphere in the room was bleak as the men sat and waited for Festus to arrive.

In talking to one another, the men all agreed that working the KStar was the best ranch job any of them ever had. As a boss Matt was fair, reasonable and paid a good wage, but beyond that he was there to help if any one of them had a problem. Matt had helped pay for more than one wedding and funeral. He had vouched for several of them in legal matters and gave more than one paid time off if a family matter needed tending to. Then there was Kitty who always made sure hot soup went to anyone who was sick, and opened her home to everyone for holiday dinners and parties. For most of them the KStar was the closest thing they had to family, and now it would be gone.

Festus walked in and stood at the front of the room, "Quiet down now. Quiet down. I know everyone of ya heard about Matthew." Festus stopped and took a breath, "Hard to believe, ain't it?"

Festus shook his head before continuing, "Well Mathew was a good rancher – the best. Ya see, the thing about Matthew was he was the best at whatever he did. Yep - yep - that thar's a true fact.

There was silence in the room as Festus collected himself, "Anyways, Matthew had things planned out good and clear for the few months for this here ranch. I'm foreman here, so I'll be carryin out them plans. Doc Adams, you all know him, will be staying here to help with the paper work an the like. After that the place will be sold. That thar's the situation. I'm hopin you fellas will continue on, even with the actual thing bein that I'm only promisin a few months work. No hard feelins to any of you that leaves now to get a more permanent like position. In fact, I'll give ya an extra weeks pay to tide ya over some, til you get another job – jus like Matthew would a done. I jus wanna know. Raise a hand if you plan on stayin."

10 men raised their hands. Festus nodded, "Thank ya. Matthew'd appreciate it."

TBC


	7. Next

The Ranch that evening

Kitty was at the dinner table with Doc, Pegs and Hannah, Kitty's dear friend who now owned the Long Branch Saloon. The twins were in high chairs and Galena was on her booster seat next to Kitty. Hannah and Doc were feeding the twins while trying to make small talk, but the sadness and gloom in the room was so thick it was palpable.

Kitty was encouraging Galena to eat, while she herself was just pushing the food around on her plate. There was no way to not notice that Kitty hadn't eaten a thing.

Galena was being stubborn. She said she didn't like dinner and wasn't going to eat it. She crossed her arms in front of her as she pouted and then willfully threw her spoon to the floor. Kitty tried to be patient and picked up the spoon, "Gala you always like potatoes. Have a tiny taste, just a little bit." Kitty offered Galena a little bit of mashed potatoes on a fork.

Galena just shook her head, Kitty put the fork down and offered the 3-year-old an alternative, "Gala you don't have to have potatoes, have a little chicken. Galena yelled a loud, "NO," and threw her plate to the ground shouting, "I don't like anything." Kitty stood and said angrily, "Galena Dillon, there is no reason to behave this way."

Galena suddenly burst into tears, "Where is papa? I want papa."

Kitty sat down and stared ahead seeing nothing. She couldn't answer her daughter. She wasn't ready to tell Galena that her papa wasn't coming back.

There was silence in the room as everyone froze. After a few seconds Kitty stood up. Thinking it best to remove Galena from the situation, she picker her up, "Don't worry about papa. Let's go in the kitchen and find something to eat."

Doc, Pegs and Hannah watched Kitty carry Galena off, not quite knowing what to do or say. Galena's outburst had upset the twins, and they were crying. Hannah lifted her name-sake out of the high chair and hugged her close. Pegs cleaned up the mess that was made when Galena threw her plate to the ground, and Doc picked Bessie up.

The three adults looked at each other. Finally Hannah voiced what they had all been thinking, "Matt has only been gone for two days, but the children already feel the loss because we know he's not coming back. We can't change that, we can only offer comfort."

The Site of the Avalanche

The snow and ice was piled up where the house had stood. Newly had visited again and could only conclude that Matt's body was in there somewhere and he hoped that somehow it remained in tact.

Under the snow and ice Matt's body was indeed intact. He was lying there barely conscious when the sound of a baby crying pierced the heavy fog encircling his brain. In his semi-conscious state he muttered, "She's probably hungry again Kitty. You stay in bed this time, I'll bring her to you." With a small, groggy groan he slowly forced his eyes open. When he was a little more awake he realized there was no bed, and no Kitty but there certainly was the piercing sound of a crying infant.

Turning his head to look in the direction of the cry, he saw an infant next to him lying on his stomach wailing loudly. Matt unbuttoned his shirt and under garment. He reached over, picked the infant up and pressed him to his bare chest. Matt buttoned his clothing over the baby whispering, "Sorry I don't have the right equipment to feed you, but maybe I can warm you some."

The infant seemed to appreciate the warmth and settled down.

Putting his head back down on the floor, Matt tried to think. He remembered standing in front of the woman and baby with that maniac Wilson waving a rifle around. Then there was that loud crack and groan. After that all he remembered was the house moving, and the feeling of falling. Looking around Matt could see he was surrounded by rubble, snow and ice. The others must be dead, and he tried to figure out why he wasn't. Looking up he could see that the main beam of the house had somehow lodged itself on top of a piece of wall that was still standing. The remaining piece of wall was maybe a foot and a half high, and the huge beam that fell on top of it had prevented a small section of the ceiling from crashing down all the way. Matt and the infant had the good fortune to have been thrown directly under the beam, so they were protected - at least temporarily.

Looking down again Matt addressed the tiny baby, "I don't know what your name is, but I'm going to call you David. It seems we have a David and Goliath type contest here, and I have no idea how we can conquer it. We're closed in and only have a limited supply of air, and I know there have to be tons of snow on top of us and around us. There is no way for us to dig our way out, and it can all come crashing down on us at any second. Aside from that, I should try to get some water into you somehow."

Matt had always been one to believe that there was hope in any situation, but he didn't feel very hopeful at the moment. Lying there feeling bleak he suddenly smiled, as he felt a warm trickle of liquid running down his chest. Matt shook his head, "David my thinking is that the diaper you're wearing is soaked through. That's all right, I'm used to babies." At that moment Matt thought of his own babies, and how much he wanted to get back to them and to Kitty.

The Ranch

Alone with Kitty in the kitchen, Galena had calmed down. They played a game of – I take a bite, you take a bite, and Kitty found that she actually felt a little better after eating. It was already nightfall when they finished, so Kitty bundled the little girl up, put on her own coat and the two of them went outside to look at the stars. Holding Galena's hand Kitty pointed upwards, "Your papa always told me that when he was lost the stars guided him."

Galena looked up at her mother, "Is papa lost?"

Kitty swallowed hard, "No sweetheart." Kitty wanted to say more but everything sounded wrong. What could she say – papa will always be in our hearts – papa is with the stars and will always look over us – papa …... No she couldn't – not yet.

Kitty hugged her daughter, "Let's go inside. It's time for you to go to bed."

Galena stood still, "Mama, I'm scared. Will you sleep with me?"

Kitty nodded and they went back into the house to get ready for bed.

A couple of hours later when Gala had finally fallen asleep Kitty checked on the twins. They were asleep as well. Returning to Galena's room Kitty got in bed next to her daughter but remained awake starting at the ceiling. The knowledge that Matt was dead was so fresh and the wound so raw, that she could hardly think. She was thankful that Festus and Doc were handling the ranch so she had time to mull things over. Maybe when the ranch was sold she would buy another saloon, or maybe open a restaurant with a saloon in the back. She was sure other ideas would form in time and was grateful that she didn't have to decide right now. Right now she could take it one day at a time.

TBC


	8. Moving

Matt

Lying under the beam of the house, Matt didn't have room to sit up, so he rolled onto his left side to look around hoping a way out would present itself. David was snuggled against his chest. As expected, the view looked as hopeless when he was on one side as it had when he was on his back. He saw a tattered piece of cloth within his reach and had an idea. He grabbed the cloth and used it to scoop up a little bit of snow. He closed his hand over the cloth and the snow melted, and soaked the cloth. Matt put it over his pinkie finger, and tried to form a kind of nipple. Reaching down he offered it to David, hoping the infant would suck and take in some water. After some encouragement the infant sucked a little, and Matt figured that at least the tiny body got some water into it, and he'd try again in a little while.

Matt returned to his back still having no idea how to get out of the situation. He was cold and achy. He wished he had his coat, and remembered Wilson ordering him to take it off and toss it aside. Matt idly wondered if anyone would ever come across it.

Needing to get his aching body into a more comfortable position, Matt bent his knee and pushed down on one foot to brace himself as he moved his body. Suddenly his foot slipped straight downwards as a floor plank broke in half and the pieces disappeared into a hole. For a second Matt couldn't believe what he had just happened. There was a hole under them. He didn't know how big or how deep, but he'd find out. Matt whispered to the infant, "David, there is either a storage place down there or something else. Let's find out."

With hardly any room to maneuver, Matt pulled at any floor plank that he could reach under his legs and back. Some of them were nailed down firmly but a number of them of came up easily and where Matt's upper thighs and lower back had rested under the beam, was now a hole large enough for his body to fit through.

Scooting forward Matt allowed his legs to drop into the hole. When his feet the bottom he crouched down so his entire body fit in. The hole was about 5 feet deep. It was dark, but Matt thought he could make out something in the corner. He felt around, and found an old kerosene lamp and pack of Lucifers, the kind of friction matches a lot of soldiers had carried during the Civil War. There were four matches left in the pack and they seemed dry, and in pretty good shape. Matt struck a match against the wall and nothing happened. He tried again several times and finally a spark flew throwing off an unpleasant odor, as the match lit. He pushed David even closer to his chest to protect him. Matt was able to light the small lantern. It didn't provide a much light, but holding it up Matt realized that they might be in some kind of tunnel.

Matt muttered softly, "David, maybe this is our way to defeat Goliath. We won't attack him we'll avoid him. Looks like we could be in a tunnel. Kansas had a lot of Underground Railroad pathways for runaway slaves before it joined the union. Most were above ground but rumor has it there were some under, maybe this is one of them. Or it could be that this was a hide out and escape route for some gang, or maybe some extensive storage place for coal or something, folks dig those for themselves sometimes. I reckon we'll never know why this one is here."

Pressing the little body closer to him Matt whispered, "David, we have to take this chance and hope the whole thing doesn't collapse in on us. I don't know where we'll end up, but it's better than staying here."

Matt started moving forward as best as he could under the low ceiling. One hand held a weak and flickering lantern in front of him. The other hand pressed a tiny infant to his chest. He had to walk crouched way over or on his knees. His back complained mightily and his knees throbbed, particularly his right one, but he keep moving. He had no idea how long the tunnel was or if there would be an exit at the end, but it was his only option.

The Ranch the next Morning

Kitty woke up with a start. She had dreamt that she was with Matt and just as he had started to kiss her, he disappeared before her eyes. Now wide-awake it took Kitty a few second to adjust to reality. She saw that it was early, just about sunrise. Turning over she remembered that she had gone to sleep in Galena's bed. The little girl had certainly had her share of nightmares that night. Between that, the hours she had spent staring at the ceiling before falling into a fitful sleep, and the dream she had just had, Kitty didn't feel very rested.

Leaving her sleeping daughter, Kitty went to her bedroom. The twins were still asleep so she dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Doc was already up, and drinking coffee, seeming to be deep in thought. Hearing Kitty approach, Doc stood, "Kitty sit down, have some breakfast."

Kitty sat down heavily in a chair, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

Doc walked to the other side of the kitchen. He cut a thick slice of bread, buttered it, covered it with jam and poured a cup of coffee. Setting the bread and coffee down in front of Kitty he said, "You have to eat this, it's not much of a breakfast, but you have to eat it. You have children counting on you, and you have to be strong and healthy for them."

Kitty sighed and nodded, "You're right Doc, and I did feel better last night after I ate something." She mechanically ate the bread tasting nothing, and drank the coffee feeling it's warmth run down her throat.

Doc sat next to her and said gently, "Kitty, word has gotten around about Matt. We should think about a memorial service. A lot of folks cared about Matt – an awful lot, and I couldn't even count the number of people who feel a debt of gratitude to him. They need to gather together to pay their respects and reminisce, and say goodbye."

Doc took her hand, "I don't want to rush you if you aren't ready, but it's something we have to think about soon."

Kitty sighed, "You're right Doc. I have to face it. Will you take me to town later today? We'll go to the church and make arrangements and after that put a notice the paper."

Doc squeezed her hand, "Of course I'll take you." He then paused and thought for a few seconds, "You know Kitty you mentioning putting a notice in the paper made me think. Matt was, well he had an effect on a lot of people. We should put notices the out of town papers too."

Kitty nodded, "I agree Doc. I'll do that."

Kitty took another sip of coffee and then looked up, "When we get to town, before anything else, I want to go and speak to Newly. I need him to know that I don't blame him, and it isn't his fault. I know he blames himself. I don't know if I can change that, but at least I can be sure he knows that I don't blame him."

Kitty paused again before adding quietly, "When we get back from town, I'll have a talk with Galena."


	9. Action

The Ranch

It was late morning when Kitty and Doc set out for Dodge in Doc's buggy. Kitty had mentally prepared herself as much as she could, to go to Dodge and make arrangements for Matt's memorial service.

Hannah had arrived earlier that day to see if she could help with anything, and decided to stay to keep Pegs company until Kitty and Doc returned.

Pegs and Hannah were good friends. They had hit it off from the first time they met when Pegs had moved to Dodge a few years before. They each knew more than a thing or two about life and still had a sense of humor about it. Now they also shared the heartache of seeing the pain their dear friend Kitty was in. Washing the twins' faces after lunch Pegs turned to Hannah, "Matt and Kitty just fit together like pieces of a puzzle." Hannah agreed, "It's a rare thing, a very rare thing."

Doc and Kitty rode without saying a word, each deep in thought. They reached their destination, and Doc pulled the buggy to a stop in front of the marshal's office as Kitty had requested.

Kitty didn't move. She sat staring straight ahead. Doc sat patiently beside her. He didn't want to rush her, and knew she'd let him know when she was ready to go in.

Moments from her past flashed before Kitty's eyes, as she thought about the thousands of times she had walked through that door while Matt was marshal. She was just a kid the first time. It was funny to remember how young she was and how smitten with that big, handsome young marshal. She had loved him from the first time she saw him in Delmonico's having breakfast. She had known right then that he was the one for her. They had had their fights, plenty of them, and their other problems, but no matter what life threw their way, she had always come back to the truth, the very real truth that she belonged with him. Always had, always would.

After a few minutes Kitty sighed and turned to Doc, "Let's go in."

They entered the office and when Newly saw who it was nervously rose from his desk, "Kitty, Doc what brings you here?"

Sean and Patrick were also in the office. They also stood.

Kitty looked around and smiled. "Sit down everyone, please."

The men sat down, but Kitty continued standing. She walked over to the desk to face the marshal directly, "Newly, I know that you blame yourself for Matt's death, but you shouldn't. You did exactly what Matt would have done, and what Matt would have expected you to do. Aside from that an avalanche is an act of nature. You had no control over it. Newly, I know you blame yourself, but I want you to know that I don't blame you. I don't blame you at all, and I deeply hope you'll stop blaming yourself."

Newly stood and could barely speak. He quietly answered, "I'm grateful to you Kitty for saying that. I'll always regret coming to the ranch and asking Matt to come with me, but I'm grateful that you don't blame me."

Kitty leaned over and kissed Newly on the cheek.

Newly smiled, "If there is ever anything I can ever do for you, anything at all just ask. You can considerate it done."

Kitty nodded and turned to go, and Doc stood to join her.

They started towards the door, but Kitty suddenly stopped. She turned and looked at Newly, "Actually there is something you can do for me. I'd like to go to the site."

Newly blanched, "Kitty, I thought you understood. We can't get close to the site."

Kitty nodded, "I understand that, but I'd like to get as close as I can."

Newly didn't want to deny her request but thought he needed to explain further, "Kitty, the snow is so deep there, we can't even get close on horseback. A wagon would have to stop a great distance back."

Kitty looked at Newly and spoke firmly, but not unkindly, "Believe it or not marshal, I can ride a horse."

Newly looked embarrassed, "Of course you can ride, it's just that…"

Kitty interrupted in no uncertain terms, "Alright, get a horse ready for me. I'll be riding straight, not side saddle and who ever is going should know I want to set out in a half hour."

Newly simply said, "Yes, Maam." Kitty nodded and she and Doc went out the door.

Newly put on his hat and said to his deputies, "I'll go arrange for a horse for the lady."

Patrick and Sean both looked amazed, but it was Sean that spoke, "You can't be serious. You are riding out there with a woman."

Newly nodded, "If you want to argue with her go ahead. My only question is are you two coming?" They both nodded.

Once outside the office Doc looked at Kitty with a puzzled expression, "Kitty, what are you doing? I'm sorry honey, but I don't see the point."

Kitty pressed her lips together, "Doc, this is nothing I planned. I suddenly realized that I need to be as close as I can to the last place Matt was." She paused, "I have to do it. Right now I'm going to go and buy some riding pants. I didn't bring any with me and I have to be ready to go in a half hour." She couldn't help but smile a tiny bit as she remembered the last discussion that she and Matt had about how she looked in riding pants.

Matt

Matt was moving along in the tunnel at a snails pace, sometimes crouched over, sometimes on his left knee. His back and knees were in a lot of pain, and the thought entered his mind that maybe his body had taken too much abuse over the years to be able to endure this, but he pushed that thought from his mind and moved on inch by painful inch.

At one point David started to shiver. Matt removed his shirt, and wrapped it around the infant. It went around the small body several times. After wrapping the infant Matt put David against his chest and closed his undergarment around him.

Finally after what seemed like days, but could only have been hours Matt reached the end of the tunnel. He held up the lantern to see if he could make out any signs of an exit - a crack indicating an opening, a loose piece of dirt overhead - anything. Seeing nothing obvious, Matt starting pushing at the ceiling and walls to see if anything moved at all. Nothing budged. Matt sat down. He rested his aching back against the end of the tunnel and stretched his legs out. He had to think.

Dodge

30 minutes after Kitty left the marshal's office she was standing outside ready to go. Newly lead a horse over and gave her a leg up before mounting his horse. Sean and Patrick came out of the office and mounted their horses. Sean had a particularly sour look on his face, but didn't say a word.

Kitty looked at Newly, "All three of you are going?"

Newly answered, "Yes, unless you have some objection."

Kitty shook her head, "Not at all, lead on."

The four rode north towards the site of the avalanche.

TBC


	10. Discoveries

Kitty

Kitty rode out with Newly, Sean and Patrick. Newly had agreed that he would get her as close to the site of the avalanche as he could.

Sean was skeptical about the whole thing but figured he might as well go along. He made sure to bring a lead rope figuring there was a pretty good chance that Kitty would have to be rescued from something, and end up riding double with one of them. Having a lead rope would make it easier to bring her rider-less horse along.

Kitty knew that the men she was with had no confidence in her riding her ability. She realized that she didn't spend a great deal of time in the saddle, but damn it could she ride a horse and had been riding for years, a lot of years. She had never even been much of a side saddle woman. Something she knew Matt had always appreciated about her.

As they plodded along in single file not saying a word, Kitty's mind drifted back 6 months to the first time she had ridden after giving birth to the twins. Hannah and Bessie were 6 months old and Matt, with a big grin on his face, had taken her by the hand and led her out to the main corral. He pointed to a beautiful, golden brown filly. Kitty remembered the excitement Matt had in his voice, "Kitty look she's beautiful and strong, and has a lot of spirit but at the same time she's sweet tempered and ready to be ridden. She's perfect for you. Come for a ride with me tonight. Try her out."

Kitty remembered how she had protested with all kinds of reasons, but then confessed that she felt too fat to wear riding pants. She still had some of the weight she had gained carrying the twins. Matt had laughed and said, "You are the most beautiful, desirable woman in the world. I love the way you look in riding pants. Please come riding under the stars with me. Please."

There wasn't a woman in the world who could have resisted Matt at that moment, so she relented and they had had a magical time riding together on that beautiful spring night. Kitty's heart warmed at the memory. She looked up and saw Newly looking at her. She looked back at him and nodded.

They moved along slower and slower as the snow got deeper. Newly stopped after a few hours, and Kitty pulled up along side of him. Newly pointed towards some huge snow mounds. "I'm sorry Kitty there is nothing much to see. We're at least a mile from where the house stood, and riding closer would be dangerous, but when it was standing you could see it from here in that direction. It was the only structure around."

They remained on horseback looking at the desolate scene for a few minutes. Kitty looked at Newly, "Thank you for bringing me here. I know you don't think it's much, but it means a lot to me."

Newly shrugged a little, "Happy to do it Kitty. I wish I could have gotten you closer. We should head back now. We've seen what there is to see."

Sean brought his horse along side Newly's, "I have an idea. If we head southeast and then south it will be a lot easier riding, even though it's the long way back. The snow's a lot less deep going that route."

Newly looked at Kitty, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Is that all right with you?"

Kitty nodded and they started back to Dodge with Sean leading the way.

Matt

Matt was sitting on the floor of the tunnel with his back resting on the rear wall. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his cold and aching body. He had no idea where they were. He didn't know how long the tunnel was or even exactly in what direction it had taken them. For all he knew they could be under a ton of snow. Whispering Matt said, "David, our only hope is to find an exit and hope it leads to a safer place than we came from. There just has to be some kind exit from this end of the tunnel. It makes no sense to dig a tunnel of this size and not have an exit at each end, even if it was used for storage."

Matt knelt on his left knee and tried to bend his right. It was so swollen and sore he could barely move it. Lifting the lantern Matt examined the ceiling of the tunnel slowly and carefully. After going over the same areas inch by inch several times, Matt thought he saw a thin crack in the ceiling. He could feel it with his hand. Following it along he could feel that the crack formed a large rectangle. "David a crack like that doesn't occur naturally. Someone cut that into the ceiling. It looks like it may be what we're looking for."

Matt pushed up at the area. Nothing budged, even after repeated tries. Matt removed David from his shirt. "Sorry, I know the floor is cold, but I'm going to have to put you down so I can use all the force I can with both arms."

Matt took a breath and slammed the ceiling with the palms of both hands with as much force as he could muster. It moved a tiny bit, or it seemed so to him. Trying again and again he seemed to be making progress as the rectangle moved upwards.

The ride back to Dodge

As they were riding back to Dodge Kitty was glad that Sean had suggested the longer route. After about an hour they were in snow that was not even a foot deep, so riding was easier.

No one spoke, and aside from the muted sounds of the horses' hooves hitting the snow covered ground, everything was still. Suddenly there was a strange sound and the horses got a little spooked. They all settled their horses to a stop and Sean looked around, "Hells Bells, what was that noise? I don't see anything."

Newly pointed, "It came from there I think." There were more sounds. They were getting louder and closer together, but no one saw anything. Suddenly a small piece of land flew up into the air and dropped a few feet away.

The four riders were stunned into silence. After watching where the piece of land landed their collective gaze moved to where it had come from. They saw a hand reach out of a hole and set a lantern on the ground.

Newly, Sean, Patrick and Kitty all thought they were going crazy.

Then they saw a man's head and shoulder rise out of the same hole, before he hoisted his body to sit at the edge – not just any man – one who looked exactly like Matt Dillon.

Kitty closed her eyes thinking, - I'm losing my mind. I just had a hallucination that Matt came up out of a hole in the ground.

Matt looked over and saw Kitty, Newly, Sean and Patrick sitting on horses looking at him like they had just seen a ghost.

He smiled and waved at the four riders, whispering to David, "This here is a great place for an exit."

They all froze for seconds, then finally believing their eyes all four rode to Matt. Kitty jumped off her horse and knelt down next to him taking his shoulders in her hands. Matt leaned forwards and kissed her gently, "I'm sorry, I know what you must have thought."

She started to lean into him but felt some thing move. Matt opened his under shirt some, "It's a baby, he was caught in the avalanche."

Kitty's jaw dropped. She was beyond speechless.

By that time Newly had taken his coat off and wrapped it around Matt's shivering body.

Patrick and Sean stood ready to help. Sean shook his head and said so quietly that even Patrick could barely hear him, "Next time I hear a story about Matt Dillon, I'm believing it – no matter how crazy and impossible it sounds."

The men helped Matt to his feet. It was obvious he couldn't put weight on his right leg. Newly put his arm around Matt's waist to steady him, "Matt can you ride a horse?"

Matt nodded, "I can't use my right leg, but I can manage."

Newly nodded, "Let's get you up on a horse with Kitty and get back to Dodge."

Matt was mounted with Kitty in front of him. Kitty turned to him with a big smile on her face, "Cowboy, I love you."

Matt leaned forward and kissed her, "I love you too."

Newly mounted his horse. He couldn't help thinking – I can't wait until folks see us ride into town, I really can't wait.

TBC


	11. Orphan

As the group started back to Dodge Newly, Sean and Patrick peppered Matt with questions about the avalanche, and how he had escaped. Kitty was quiet, content to be sitting in front of him on the big mare she was riding. Matt's arms reached around her to hold the reins, and she rubbed his hands affectionately as he squeezed hers in return. Both of them were looking forward to being alone with each other, and they knew time alone would come. Something that wasn't a reality to either of them, not long ago.

Matt answered their questions briefly outlining the events, but after a little while the men realized how worn and tired Matt sounded and stopped pressing him. They'd get more details later.

After traveling for about a half hour, little David, who was still under Matt's shirt, started to wail. Matt stopped the horse and Kitty motioned towards Newly to come over, "Newly, do you have a blanket handy."

Newly nodded as he twisted to reach to the back of his saddle, "Sure do. Do you think he's cold?" Newly handed Kitty the blanket.

Kitty wrapped the long wool blanket around her back and crossed it so it covered her in front too, "Cold and hungry."

Kitty turned in the saddle and put her arms out to Matt, "Hand him over."

Matt handed the infant over, but looked at her a bit quizzically.

Taking the infant she smiled, "Matt I weaned the twins so recently that I still have milk, plenty of milk. I've been nursing twins, remember."

She tucked David under the blanket and her clothes. After rooting around for a short while, he latched on to a nipple and starting sucking loudly and happily.

Matt leaned forward and hearing the sound of satisfied sucking commented softly, "The right equipment David. There you go."

Kitty smiled at Matt, "We can keep moving Matt. David will be fine now."

On to Dodge they rode. Every member of the group realizing how much better life was looking now, then when they had gotten up that morning.

Dodge City

Doc was in his office looking out the window, worrying about the emotional toll the trip to the avalanche site had taken on Kitty. He spotted Sean and Patrick riding in followed by Kitty. It took Doc a minute to register that it was Matt who was on the horse with her. He rubbed his mustached thinking - Matt Dillon had to be the luckiest man ever - or maybe that was wrong considering all the things that had happened to Matt over the years. Maybe he was the luckiest, unlucky man ever or maybe the unluckiest, lucky man ever. Doc gave up that line of thinking and raced down the stairs faster than he had in years.

When he got to the riders Kitty was standing there holding a baby. She looked at Doc and shrugged, "Matt stepped out of a hole with him," and she walked passed Doc to go up to his office.

Newly, Patrick and Sean helped Matt off his horse and up to Doc's office. They settled Matt into bed and left Doc to do his work.

Doc examined David first and pronounced him miraculously healthy but somewhat underweight declaring, "What a surviver at the tender age of 4 weeks!"

Kitty took the infant back into her arms with a smile.

Next Doc examined Matt's chest, heart and lungs and shook his head. Like I've always said the constitution of an ox and the stubbornness of a mule.

Doc moved to look at Matt's right knee. It was so swollen that he had to cut away Matt's pants and long johns. Seeing the look on Doc's face Matt steeled himself, "Will I ever be able walk on it again?"

Doc nodded slowly, "Matt I think you will, but it will take time and patience."

Matt smiled and answered Doc while looking into Kitty's eyes, "I seem to have lucked into getting more time, and I believe I've grown into having more patience."

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Glad to hear that, and I'll be staying at the ranch a good part of the time. Don't annoy me by rushing things. I'll start you on crutches and we'll see how it goes."

There was knock at the door and Newly entered. He looked at Matt who was sitting up in bed. "Matt, you're looking a lot better already,"

Matt nodded, "Thanks, I'm feeling good."

Newly took a seat, "I wanted to talk to you and Kitty about the baby, to put your minds at rest. I checked his parents' homestead. I searched the place with Patrick and Sean, and believe me we looked everywhere. There were no letters or anything at all with names and addresses. There were no pictures of family members, there wasn't even a bible with a family tree. I couldn't even find a record of what they named the baby. With no relatives to notify, I'll contact the state orphanage. It usually takes 4 or 5 days for someone to get here to pick up an orphan. In the meantime I'm sure I can pay the widow Hannover to take care of him. I figured you'd want this settled before you headed back to the ranch."

Kitty was holding the sleeping infant in her arms. She stood immediately, "Newly O'Brien you will do no such thing. Matt and I are adopting David, aren't we Matt?"

Matt looked at her. He had spent the past few days trying to keep David and himself alive, but he had given no thought at all to David's future beyond getting him away from the avalanche.

He looked at Kitty, and was for the millionth time amazed by her. He couldn't believe that there could possibly be another woman in the world who was so strong and fierce and wonderful. He smiled knowing she was right, David belonged to them now. They were supposed to be the ones to tell him how he got caught in an avalanche and had to travel in a dark tunnel not knowing where he'd end up. They were supposed to be the ones to tell him that he was nursed on horseback by a strong and beautiful woman. Those were stories for parents to tell, and stories that David had the right to hear.

Matt gave a half grin, "Newly, Kitty's right we'll be adopting David, so I reckon that's really his name now. Tell the next judge that comes to town that we want to make it legal and official."

Kitty walked over to Doc and handed David to him, "Doc, please hold him for just a minute."

Doc took the baby and Kitty walked over and sat next to Matt on the bed.

She grabbed Matt by the shoulders and gave him a kiss, a kiss that deepened and deepened and went on and on and on.

Doc and Newly both blushed a little and Newly turned away and walked out the door saying, "I'll send a wire to the judge about the adoption."

TBC


	12. Happiness

Dodge City

The sun had already set. The hours since Matt had been found had flown by. Kitty had changed out of her riding pants into the dark blue dress she had donned that morning. The happy mood that she was is as she hurriedly put on the dress a little while before, was a dramatic change from the dread she felt when she had slowly put it on that morning. She had planned to arrange for Matt's memorial service and then return home to explain things to Galena. Now sitting in Doc's office, the morning seemed long ago and far away. She looked down at the man sleeping in the bed she was sitting next to, and took the utmost pleasure in watching him breath steadily in and out. The infant that was lying across her knees stirred slightly, and she closed his blanket more tightly around him. Kitty smiled, she had always wanted a son. She wouldn't have traded her girls for anything, but had hoped to also have a son. After the twins were born, she learned that she couldn't have any more children and thought that having a son just wasn't in her future. Oddly, in recent months Galena had often told Kitty that her little doll was her baby brother. Life sure does work in mysterious ways.

Kitty heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and knew the wagon was waiting for them. They would have headed back to the ranch earlier, but Doc wisely pointed out that Matt had to get a hot meal into him and at least a couple of hours sleep before starting out. It also gave her time to nurse David again and change him into warmer clothes.

Kitty kissed her sleeping husband gently on the lips, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Time to go home?"

Kitty nodded, "They're here to help you down to the wagon. Don't you dare put even the slightest bit of weight on your leg."

With help Matt was quickly settled in the back of the wagon, sitting up with his legs stretched out in front of him. Kitty sat beside him holding David and with a flick of the reins, Doc stated them on the road back to the ranch.

The Ranch

Festus, Abigail and Pegs were in the den. Hannah was on her way back to Dodge to check in at the Long Branch. It was getting late and the twins were already in their crib for the night. Galena was lying on the couch half asleep. Pegs had promised the little girl she didn't have to go to bed until her mama came home.

The three adults were talking quietly but earnestly. Abigail reached out and took Festus' hand, "Maybe we should postpone our wedding out of respect for Matt. The wedding is in three weeks, and with Matt's memorial being next week maybe we should wait."

Pegs disagreed, "I don't think Matt would want that, besides it will be good for folks to have something to celebrate."

Fetus shook his head, "Matthew was supposed to stand with me – be my best man. I don't know – I jus don't. Maybe we should wait a bit."

"I think you two have waited long enough." A familiar baritone voiced boomed from the doorway.

There stood Matt on crutches with Kitty on one side of him and Doc on the other. The sound of his voice roused the sleepy Galena. She yelled, "papa," jumped off the couch and ran to him. He couldn't bend over, so she threw her arms around his left leg, almost making him lose his balance.

Kitty and Doc smiled as they helped Matt move to the overstuffed armchair, and then Doc lifted Galena to sit on Matt's left thigh,

The little girl kissed her papa, "Did you get rid of the bad guys?"

Matt answered holding her close, "Yes." Hugging her he added, "There is something else too, mama and I brought a baby brother home to you."

Kitty held David down for Galena to see, and said softly, "His name is David."

Galena took the baby's tiny hand in hers and said seriously, "Hello David, I'm your big sister Galena."

Pegs stood up with more real energy than she had felt in days. She looked around and announced, "I'll bring out the pie and coffee. I think there's a long story we all are ready to hear.

Three Weeks Later

Festus and Abigail had just exchanged marriage vows in the church, and the reception was going at full tilt at the Long Branch. Folks were happily celebrating the marriage of the couple. More than a few also used the opportunity to greet Matt, not having seen him since his return from the dead, although just about everyone had heard about him coming up out of a hole in the ground.

The tables and chairs were pushed to the perimeter of the room to make way for dancing. The fiddler played and everyone was stepping lively. Little Galena was dancing with her grandpa, Newly had little Hannah by the hands and was helping her jump up and down to the music, and Deputy Sean McGuire had lifted little Bessie up into his arms and was dancing around with her, a big grin on his face.

Matt sat over to the side, being far from ready to dance (not that he was ever much of a dancer), but he had started using a cane instead of crutches and Doc said that in another month, if he behaved himself, he could try walking short distances without the cane. Kitty sat next to Matt, holding David.

Matt leaned towards Kitty and with a smile pointed out Sean, "It seems that our grim deputy does know how to smile."

Kitty laughed, "Seems everyone has a reason to smile today."

Matt inched his chair closer to his wife's. Their shoulders were touching and he wrapped his arm around her. "It's good to have a reason to smile. You've been mine for 23 years."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, as the fiddler played and everyone danced on.

The End


End file.
